Victorian – yes, demure – no
by vestwearer
Summary: Myka walks in on Helena watching porn.


Author's note: I had a dream last night and… this happened. It's not my personal headcanon or anything but when I woke up I was like 'well that was hot, going to write that down now!' Also, I was thinking about adding an angry feminist rant somewhere but felt like it didn't go well with the story... What do you think?

Setting: sometime during season 2. Bering and Wells are staying at a hotel in conjoining rooms.

/

Myka knocks twice and enters H.G.'s room. Helena is sitting on the couch with her laptop, wearing sweatpants and a comfy shirt.

"Hello Myka."

There is moaning coming from the computer.

"What…?" Myka notices Helena's slightly flushed cheeks and heaving chest.

"Oh my God. You are watching porn. Oh my God OK bye."

"Wait," Helena pauses the movie, "sorry." Her eyes are raking over Myka's body, not looking sorry at all, "do come in."

And Myka does.

She sits down next to Helena and her eyes fall upon the screen in front of them. "Oh my God you were watching lesbian porn."

"Am I shocking you?"

"No! I mean - no. Um. Sorry." Myka looks down to her hands. "I just wasn't expecting…"

"I am rarely what people expect me to be."

A genuine smile spreads across Myka's face. "No you're not."

.

"Well then… would you care to watch with me?"

"W-what!?"

"We could switch to something with men, if you'd prefer."

Myka just looks at her, completely bewildered.

"…although I always figured you might be interested in women."

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on now."

"But… how?"

"I'm from a time where things could get… let's say 'out of hand' if one propositioned the wrong women... One had to look for subtle clues and I dare say I became quite good at it. I believe it's called 'gaydar' these days?"

"Oh. OK then. Yes."

"Yes to watching or yes you like women?"

"I… shit."

"Do modern people not speak with their friends about sex?"

Myka sighs. "I honestly don't know… my closest friend is Pete and… let's not go there."

"No, let's not," Helena agrees.

"I don't mind talking to you though," Myka adds, and Helena can't hide how flattered she feels. "And you're right. I do like women."

.

"… and do you enjoy porn?"

"I… enjoy reading."

"That is not what I asked."

"I mean I enjoy reading erotica."

"Oh." It is Helena's turn to be out of words. Hearing Myka talk about erotica is… well… arousing. When she is certain she has got her voice back she continues, "Then you simply have to recommend something for me."

"That can be arranged," Myka winks.

.

"So you'll stay and watch?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Myka mutters to herself. "Yes."

A smug 'I knew I could convince her'-look graces Helena's face. She presses play and they turn towards the laptop.

On the screen, a woman is licking and nipping at another woman's breast and Helena bites her lip, seemingly engrossed. Myka might be watching Helena more than the screen.

"It took some digging to find this clip," Helena suddenly says. "There is only so much fake, high-pitched moaning one can take... and I am really not a fan of those dangerously long fingernails many women are sporting."

Myka snorts. "No. But men are."

"I see."

The way Helena seems so relaxed while talking about these things has Myka truly intrigued. Her head is filled with questions, but it is once again Helena who breaks their silence.

"Tell me, Myka, this shaving of ones privates. Is it common practice?"

"Um. I don't think it's the norm but I guess it's pretty common, yes."

"And you?"

"And me what?" Myka tries to buy some time.

"Do you shave?"

"Uh, mmh, well, I trim."

Helena appears to be satisfied with the answer and goes back to watching the movie. Loud moaning fills the room. There is full on fucking on the computer screen now and Myka feels more than a little turned on. Mostly because Helena is sitting right next to her looking like… _that._ She shifts in her seat.

They watch for a while without talking and then Myka notices Helena's hand. It is moving. The gesture is nearly undetectable but Myka is very observant. Not that she's been observing Helena or anything...

So far Helena's fingers are somewhat safely making circles on her inner thigh but - _OK wow _- she is proceeding upwards.

"Helena... Do you... Are you planning on… right in front of me?"

Myka can't believe how breathless she sounds, and Helena's smirk indicates she has noticed it as well. She arches an eyebrow and answers, "Do you mind?"

Myka silently shakes her head and tries to keep her eyes on the screen. Helena starts slow. One hand slips inside damp underwear and she licks her lips. She glances at Myka, who is curled up on her side of the couch, not moving a muscle but definitely watching from the corner of her eye.

Soon Helena's face and chest are completely flushed. She has one hand hidden inside her sweatpants while using her other hand to pinch her right nipple trough her shirt. By now Myka has given up any pretense of watching the women in the movie. Her eyes are glued to Helena.

"Myka," Helena pants as her orgasm approaches, "will you kiss me?"

She might have been waiting for Helena to ask, to do anything really, and doesn't hesitate to lean in. When their lips meet it is sweet and airy and a little sloppy because Helena is gasping and has not stopped moving her fingers inside her pants and Myka's hands are in Helena's hair and then on her cheeks and _oh holy shit_ flies through Myka's mind because Helena is coming.

"Wow," Myka breathes.

"Hhhhnnh," Helena agrees, still shaking. Then a look of insecurity crosses her face for the first time that night as she quietly adds, "hold me?"

A deep fondness appears in Myka's eyes and she turns the computer off, snuggles up beside Helena and wraps her arms around her.


End file.
